


It's true, I'm a sucker (for you)

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Harringrove, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, clingy boyfriends, its only listed as modern au bc no one cares that theyre dating, like kinda I guess ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: “You’re a big boy, Harrington. Don’t need Daddy to walk you to the kitchen.” And everyone laughs and Steve’s cheeks burn and he huffs and pushes the plastic cup against Tommy’s chest.“Asshole.” He retorts,
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 25
Kudos: 395





	It's true, I'm a sucker (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from sucker by Jonas brothers bc that song is a BOP and I love it and I love the Jonas brothers. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy friends! as always comments are welcomed, happy reading

Steve is _super_ clingy when he’s intoxicated, whether it be weed, alcohol, drugs, he just _needs_ to be touching Billy. And like, he’s usually a pretty touchy guy _anyway_ , but it goes up to eleven when he’s buzzed.

They’re at a party and Billy is talking to a group of friends, Steve hasn’t left his side the whole night. Has had a hand, finger, some type of body part pressed against him. A hand holding his, a finger plucking at his back jeans pocket, a chest pressed to his back, just _touching touching touching_ all the time. Billy makes sure that he’s okay, because sometimes Steve just isn’t okay, but he has a slightly dazed smile resting on his face the whole night, laughs at jokes, gets involved in conversations - But never once is he not touching Billy.

“Needa’ refill.” Steve mumbles against the rim of his red solo cup, his teeth chewing at the plastic. Then he starts tugging Billy along to the kitchen, only for Tommy to pull his boyfriend back to the group.

“You’re a big boy, Harrington. Don’t need _Daddy_ to walk you to the kitchen.” And everyone laughs and Steve’s cheeks burn and he huffs and pushes the plastic cup against Tommy’s chest.

“Asshole.” He retorts before rolling his eyes and venturing to the kitchen _alone_. And Billy knows, that Steve is fully capable of going to the kitchen without him, even in his clingy state, but he still hits Tommy upside the head as Steve walks away.

The conversation continues, Billy is fully immersed until he realises it’s been _10 minutes_ since Steve wandered off. He turns to the kitchen and sees Steve leaning against the counter, with a beer in hand, resting his chin on the bottles rim, with a small smile as some _guy_ is crowding him and talking slyly into his face. The guy’s hand is toying with the hem of Steve’s worn band tee, that is actually Billy’s, and laughing at something Steve said, which makes Steve laugh because Steve just likes making people _happy,_ to a fault sometimes. He’s oblivious to this guy’s obvious flirting.

Steve locks eyes with Billy and smiles, he turns back to the guy and says something, attempting to move out of the kitchen. The guy blocks his path, putting a hand on the counter and stopping him from moving. Billy can tell Steve realises in that moment what’s happening.

He squeezes past Tommy and stalks to the kitchen, eyes fixated on the sight in front of him. He takes a breath before pressing up against the random guy’s back, crowding into his space and breathing against his neck, “What’s happening over here?” He sings, shuffling from behind the boy to his side, so he can see just _who_ is talking to him.

“Hargrove, hey man! Saw your game yesterday, you fucking smashed those South Vipers.” He compliments, “I was just talking to this stunner, Steve.” He finishes, pushing his palm flat against Steve’s stomach.

Steve frowns at the contact, stares down at the hand pushing against Billy’s shirt that he consciously pulled on tonight, his eyes dart up to Billy and he sees the boy is zoned in on the touch as well. His jaw is clenching and Steve can see Billy is trying to control his reaction.

“Oh you know Billy? What a coincidence, he just happens to be my boyfriend.” Steve says before Billy can act on his instincts.

Steve can see the moment the words sink into the guys thick head, sees his eyes widen and his hand recoil from Steve, see him take a visible set back. “Uh, shit. I didn’t know,” He reasons, he slaps a hand on Billy’s shoulder in an attempt to lighten the encounter, “Lucky you, man.”

Billy doesn’t respond, just eyes the hand grabbing at his shoulder, trying his absolute hardest not to lose his goddamn shit right now.

The guy seems to get the message and raises both hands in surrender, he backs out of the kitchen slowly and fades into the crowd. Steve can hear people laughing at him for even trying to hit on Steve — _Don’t you know Hargrove is whipped for that guy, Have you not seen the matching hickies on them, Dude how could you not know they were together - they’re like the campus it couple._

Billy takes the small step to huddle Steve against the counter, he presses his face into his neck, smelling at the faint mix of their colognes that permanently live on Steve’s skin. Steve’s spare hand is gripping at Billy’s waist, kneading carefully at the skin through the fabric of his shirt, “S’ok, B. Gotta stop stressing.” Steve reassures him.

“He put his hand on you.” Billy mumbles against his collarbone, presses his lips against it, “Hate that shit.”

Steve turns his head slightly, pushing his lips against the top of his head, “I know, but I took care of it, yeah? Don’t gotta worry about any of it,” He presses a kiss to his golden hair, “Stuck with me, whether you like it or not.” He teases, pinching at his side.

Billy let’s out a huff against his skin, refusing to pull his face out of the comfort of Steve’s neck. His hands rest firmly against his hips, thumbs rubbing circles where they’ve found their way under _his_ shirt. “Lucky me.” He mumbles.

“Sorry, I got it wrong. _Hargrove_ , don’t gotta follow Daddy around everywhere!” Tommy yells from across the room, laughing and pushing at the other guys as they struggle to hold in their laughter.

Steve uses the hand still holding the beer bottle to give him the middle finger.


End file.
